One Year Later
by Lindsay-Rose
Summary: SECOND IN TRILOGY! One Year Later is a series of events that occured about one year after those described in Missing.Plenty of action in here! Also includes major crossover with CSI:NY. Essential to read Missing first, currently being re-written.


-1**One Year Later - CSI:Miami**

**Chapter 1 - Hannah**

Eric Delko walked into the crime lab and almost ran into Horatio Caine. Horatio smiled.

"In a hurry Eric?"

The Cuban CSI smiled.

"Sorta, I'm meeting Calleigh and Gabrielle inside. The three of us are going out, to celebrate lasting a year together."

Horatio smiled.

"How's that going?"

Eric didn't even hesitate.

"I enjoy every moment. Having a family is so….amazing. Words can't describe it."

Horatio nodded his head.

"I loved Marisol you know Eric. I wanted to have what you have with Calleigh."

Eric's face dropped a few notches.

"I know that Horatio. And I would give anything to have Mari back."

Horatio sighed.

"So would I Eric, so would I."

As Eric ran into the break room he spotted his wife and daughter waiting inside. They were giggling together over something, probably something Gabrielle had done at school. He smiled as he came over and gave Calleigh a peck on the cheek.

"Having fun?"

She smiled back at him.

"You betcha. Not often a teacher trips up during a class." She turned back to Gabrielle and the pair giggled again. Eric smiled again and also turned to his daughter. She turned sixteen a few months ago, but was happier than she'd been in years. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ready for lunch?"

Gabrielle looked up at her adopted father.

"Yep!"

Eric smiled and watched the pair get up. He led them out and the three of them took one of the Hummers downtown. He squeezed Calleigh's hand as they entered the restaurant. One year had passed. It seemed like yesterday when they had built this family. Family. Eric almost laughed out loud. He had never thought about stuff like that until he started dating Calleigh. He looked at her, and saw she was gazing into his eyes. She was worth it. His life had changed so much in the past year, so much he was hardly the same man. He liked this new guy better. The family guy.

Calleigh held her head high as they entered the crowded restaurant. She was proud to be with her family. She draped her arm round her daughter's shoulder. The girl smiled up at her and Calleigh's heart warmed. She loved this new life she had. They had a beautiful home, a wonderful daughter, and the best job she could ever hope for. They all took their place round the table. She raised her glass with the others.

"To the next year."

When the three of then came back into the crime lab, they immediately saw Horatio and several officers forcibly holding back a Cuban woman who was shouting abuse at Paula on reception.

"I want to know where my daughter is! They told me her 'parents' work here so tell me where they are! You can't stop me! I'll take her if I want to!"

Both Eric and Calleigh exchanges puzzled looks. Leaving Gabrielle by the door, they went over to help. Eric stepped in front of the woman.

"Ma'am can we help you? My name's Eric Delko and this is Calleigh Duquesne. Who are you looking for?"

The woman's face broke out in an evil smile.

"I just found them."

Calleigh and Eric exchanged another look. The woman continued, almost spitting out the words.

"You two have my daughter. And I want her back."

Eric's eyes widened.

"You're Hannah."

She nodded.

"That's right. She tell you about me?"

Eric shook his head.

"All she knows is your name. You abandoned your kid when she was a day old. What's changed now that makes you want her so bad?"

Hannah spat at him, but missed.

"You don't need to know. She's mine and that's all you need." At this point she turned and spotted Gabrielle loitering by the door. She took a moment to take in the girl's appearance. She smiled as she turned back to Eric.

"That's her isn't it? That's my daughter."

Eric hung his head and nodded. Here Calleigh stepped in.

"You can't take her. She's our daughter now. She's lived with us for a year, you can't just expect her to go live with someone she never met before."

Hannah stared at Calleigh.

"You think you can tell me that and I'll believe it you stupid blonde cop! This is America! She's my kid and I can take her back whenever I want."

Calleigh nodded.

"That may be true, but shouting here won't get you Gabrielle. You need to meet with Elena Dawson, her social worker. She will arrange visitation and………"

"I don't want visitation, I want my daughter!"

"…….. and eventually you may be able to take her with you."

Finally Hannah calmed down and took Elena's card from Calleigh. Horatio and the other cops released her and she strolled out the building. She stopped by Gabrielle as she passed her, but the girl was spooked by her, and raced over to stand with Calleigh. Hannah gave them all a look of contempt and stalked out. Calleigh gave a sigh of relief and hugged her daughter tight to her. Gabrielle allowed herself to be hugged for a moment before pulling away.

"Who was she?"

Calleigh brushed Gabrielle's hair away from her face and looked pleadingly at Eric. Eric knelt down a little so he was on his daughters eye level. Horatio watched the exchange with interest. Eric sighed.

"Honey, that was your mom."

Gabrielle looked at him, then at Calleigh, who nodded. She stared back at Eric.

"What did she want?"

He sighed again.

"You."

**Chapter 2 - The Perfect Life?**

The whole family sat together on the bright green couch in their living room. No-one had spoken since they got home, and Gabrielle was still in shock. Now she began to speak.

"She can't take me away though, can she?" She looked at each of them in turn.

Calleigh decided to tell the truth. She couldn't hide it forever.

"She can, if she really wants to."

"But you adopted me! How can she get past that?"

"She's your biological mother, she has full rights whenever she wishes."

Gabrielle sighed, tears in her eyes.

"But, what if I don't want to leave?"

Calleigh looked at her sadly.

"Unfortunately that's not your choice, or ours."

By now tears were streaming down the girl's face. Calleigh looked at her sympathetically and gave her a consoling hug.

"Look its late. Why don't you head up to bed, we can talk more in the morning."

Reluctantly Gabrielle made her way up to bed. Once she had gone Eric looked at his wife.

"What are we going to do?"

She shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do. If Hannah wants to take her, that's her right and there's nothing we can do."

"We're going to let her?!"

Calleigh shook her head.

"We can fight for right's but still…."

He hung his head and she reached out and patted his arm.

"It's gonna be ok baby. We'll find a way to get through this. We will."

He shook his head.

"I don't wanna lose my family. Both of you mean so much to me and I can't bear to lose either of you."

Calleigh smiled weakly and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go to bed too. We need to sleep on this and there's nothing we can do tonight anyway."

Eric nodded and the pair went up the stairs. As they came up, they heard Gabrielle racing to get up the stairs before they spotted her. Some things never changed. but it looked like their perfect life was about to change forever.

**Chapter 3 - Sky's the limit**

When Calleigh woke up the next morning, her CSI intuition immediately told her that something was wrong. Slipping her gun out of its holster by the bed, she crept out of the room without waking Eric. Trying not to make the bottom stair creak, she came down and into the hall. Holding her gun by her side, she walked through the house. As she came into the living room she saw it. During the night someone had smashed in their window. She saw a brick on the floor, but knew better than to touch it. She listened intently, but couldn't hear anyone. It seemed safe.

Slipping a pair of latex gloves out of a drawer, she pulled them on. Lifting the brick from where it rested on the floor, she saw a message written on it in black paint.

'She's mine'.

Calleigh stood for a minute, the brick in her hand. Then she gave a strangled cry, dropping it and rushing back upstairs. She peeped into her daughters room and gave a sigh of relief when she saw the dark hair on the pillow. She closed the door quietly and sneaked back into her own room. It was 7:30 am and right on cue, her alarm went off.

"You're sure it's not just some kid smashing windows?" Eric asked in a hushed voice as Calleigh was making breakfast. She gave him a look and nodded at the table where Gabrielle was eating her own breakfast. She hadn't noticed however, so he persisted. "Are you sure?" Calleigh gave up and turned to him, speaking in a whisper.

"The message made it quite clear that Hannah did this. I'll go see Horatio this morning, but don't let her go in the living room in case she asks questions. I don't want to worry her." Eric sighed, but he agreed. The whole thing was stressful enough for her without this happening. Calleigh watched him, then gave him a quick hug.

"It's gonna be ok. You'll see."

Eric nodded, but had to work hard to conceal his emotion as he turned to his daughter.

"Ready for school?"

Horatio smiled as the members of his team came together outside the DNA lab. He first turned to Calleigh and Eric.

"How did you do last night after what happened? Is she alright?"

The pair exchanged a look. Calleigh was the first to speak.

"We sort of needed to talk to you about that……."

He nodded at her to continue, and she told him all about the brick and the message on it.

He groaned.

"Did you file a report yet?"

This time Eric jumped in.

"Yes, on the way in."

"Okay, that's the first step then. If anything else like that happens, come straight to me ok?"

The pair nodded and he turned to face Ryan too.

"Right team, we have a couple of jobs to do today……."

As usual, Calleigh and Eric went to pick Gabrielle up from school. As they waited by the gate in the Hummer, they both spotted an all to familiar figure approach the car. Hannah rapped on Eric's window, which he obligingly rolled down.

"You have no right!" She hissed at them.

"She's my daughter and I want her back now!"

Neither Calleigh or Eric knew what to do. They sat dumbstruck as Hannah rambled on for several minutes. Then Eric cleared his throat.

"I think you should leave Hannah."

She gave a bark of laughter.

"I should leave?! You two should be the ones to leave! She's nothing to do with you! Nothing at all!"

Eric ignored her, and proceeded to pick up his cell phone.

"I'm dialling." He showed her the three numbers on the screen. She threw him a terrible look and swept away. Both of them sighed with relief. Hannah had just gone round the corner when Gabrielle came through the main doors.

She leapt into the back of the car with her usual enthusiasm. Both Calleigh and Eric tried to act as though nothing was wrong, even though they were both shaking with nerves and anger. Calleigh forced a smile.

"How was school?"

Her daughter grinned.

"The usual. Lindsay's getting a kitten." She smiled at her mother hopefully. Calleigh laughed.

"Lemme guess…. You want one too?"

Gabrielle gave her mother her sweetest smile.

"Please?"

Calleigh looked at Eric, who shrugged. She turned back to her daughter.

"We'll talk about it ok?"

Gabrielle smiled. That was a good start.

"Ok."

They began to drive home. On the way Calleigh fingered the cell phone in her pocket. When they got back she would call Horatio and tell him what had happened. Hannah was getting to close for comfort. She squeezed Eric had and he smiled at her. She saw the look in his eyes. They were both worried now. What lengths would Hannah go to in order to get her daughter back?

Horatio Caine stood outside the crime lab. He sighed as he watched cars pass by. He had just turned to go back into the lab, when his cell phone rang.

"Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, It's Calleigh."

Horatio frowned.

"What's up?"

He heard her sigh.

"Hannah was waiting outside the school today."

He groaned.

"Did she speak to you?"

Calleigh laughed wryly.

"Oh yes. Gave us an earful too!"

"Did Gabrielle see her?"

"No, we managed to get rid of her before she got out of class."

Horatio expressed a sigh of relief.

"That's something to be thankful for at least."

"I guess so. Can you help us?"

Horatio thought for a minute.

"You know what? Just leave it with me ok?"

Calleigh sighed with relief.

"Thanks Horatio."

"No need." He answered with a smile.

"She is my niece you know Calleigh."

He could hear her chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that."

He laughed.

"There's no need to apologize Calleigh. We're family. Now why don't you go, and stop worrying about Hannah ok? Leave that to me."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Calleigh put the phone down and turned to see Eric standing beside her. He nodded at the phone.

"What did he say?"

She shrugged.

"He said to let him take care of it."

Eric chuckled.

"That's Horatio all right!" He gave her a hug and, as if to sensing her thoughts, said

"Gabrielle's watching TV."

They stood holding each other for several moments before Gabrielle came into the hall.

"Mom……"

Calleigh turned her head to look at her daughter.

"Hannah's staring through the window."

**Chapter 4 - Burn, Baby, Burn**

Calleigh went very pale and snatched up the phone, running into the living room. Sure enough, there was Hannah at the window. Calleigh began to dial Horatio's number, but Eric had his own way to deal with the situation. Adrenaline coursing through his body, he wrenched open the front door and stormed across the lawn.

"Hannah!"

She turned to look at him.

"I'm here to see my daughter."

He gave a bark of laughter.

"Well you can't. Because you know what? She's not your daughter anymore. She's mine and Calleigh's and we _will _protect her from you. You have no right to do this to her! None!"

Hannah stood aghast.

"Your daughter?! I…." Just then she spotted Gabrielle who had followed Eric outside. He turned too.

"Go back inside!"

She looked at him, hurt.

"But I just….."

He gave her a look.

"Please. I don't want you to hear this."

She nodded and went back into the house. When Eric looked back for Hannah, she had disappeared. He sighed and went back inside, closing the door. He saw Calleigh on the phone, frantically telling Horatio what had happened. He gave her a hug. He knew how afraid she was. He almost kicked himself. It was his job to protect his family and he was failing. Then he remembered the look on his daughter's face when he had yelled at her and went up to her room.

She was perched on the bed when he walked in. He sighed when he saw the look on her face. He crossed the room and sat beside her.

"I think we'd better just wait for your mom. I think it might take a while to discuss this….."

Gabrielle stared at her parents open mouthed after they explained what had happened with Hannah outside the school.

"What did you do?"

Calleigh brushed her hair away from her face.

"We called Horatio. He says he's gonna sort it all out."

Her daughter looked at her suddenly and wrinkled her nose.

"I smell smoke."

Calleigh and Eric wasted no time pulling their daughter out of the house. Even as they left, Calleigh saw smoke creeping from under the kitchen door. As they waited outside, Eric used a neighbour's phone to call the fire brigade and then came back to join his wife and daughter on the sidewalk. He sighed as they watched smoke pouring out the house and Calleigh laid her head on his shoulder. He could hear that she was crying.

"She could have killed us Eric." She looked up as him, tears running down her face.

"Hannah could have killed us."

He gave her an encouraging hug.

"She went to far. Who's gonna let a manic like that look after a child anyway?"

Calleigh shrugged.

"Can we even prove she did it?"

Eric was about to say something when he saw a Hummer pull up behind the fire truck.

"Maybe we can now."

As Horatio and Ryan drew up in the Hummer, they saw Eric, Calleigh and Gabrielle standing outside on the sidewalk. Horatio was shocked that no EMT's had attended the scene to check for smoke inhalation. He sighed, and the pair got out and went over to the young family. While Ryan took statements from Calleigh and Gabrielle, Horatio spoke to Eric.

"What happened Eric?"

Eric rubbed his face and sighed.

"After I got Hannah away from the house we were both upstairs talking to Gabrielle, telling her what was going on ya'know? Then we all smelt smoke and we just got out of there. I reckon it started in the kitchen, that's where all the smoke was coming from."

Horatio nodded.

"So it's safe to say Hannah's not giving up?"

"Defiantly."

"Right. Tonight book your self's into a hotel. I'm gonna make a call and I don't want you to worry ok?"

Eric smiled weakly.

"Ok H."

Horatio began to walk away from the mayhem, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for and pressed call. It only took three rings before the phone was picked up.

"Detective Mac Taylor."

Horatio smiled.

"This is Horatio Caine."

"Ah the Lieutenant from Miami. What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

Horatio glanced around, then moved further from the scene.

"Can any of your team spare a room?"

Mac frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"My niece needs to get out of Miami. Her mother has turned up demanding custody from Calleigh and Eric, but she is going to any means to get her. I'm at their house now, and it has just been set on fire."

Mac winced.

"That is serious. Well I owe you a favour. Put her on the next flight to New York. I'll meet her there and we'll work from there."

Horatio nodded.

"Thank you Detective Taylor. Her mother will hate me for this though…."

Mac laughed and hung up.

Horatio made his way back to where the family stood. Pulling Calleigh and Eric aside, he explained the plan to them. Both were disappointed but agreed. Once the house was safe, they all went back in and packed up some of Gabrielle's things. Horatio drove them all to the airport, and Gabrielle was put on a plane to New York. Calleigh cried as the plane took off. Eric hugged her consolingly.

"It's just for a bit baby. Just till we get sorted out up here and Hannah is out of our lives."

Calleigh nodded at him.

"I know, but I'll still miss her."

He hugged her, tears in his eyes too.

"So will I. So will I."

**Chapter 5** -** New York City**

When Gabrielle arrived at NYC airport, she took one look around and longed for Miami. New York was dark and busy compared the sunny streets of Miami. Glancing around she saw a placard with her name on and went over to the man holding it. He held out his hand to her.

"Hey Gabrielle. My name's Detective Taylor."

Gabrielle smiled.

"Gabrielle Montana."

He nodded.

"You're Horatio Caine's niece right?"

She smiled again.

"That's right. My dad was his wife's brother."

Mac frowned to himself. He never knew Horatio had got married. Then again, he did live in Miami. It's not like they worked together often. He smiled down at Gabrielle.

"Ok, lets go. You're gonna get to see what a New York crime lab looks like…."

All four Miami CSI's had spent hours shifting through burnt debris in Calleigh and Eric's kitchen. Luckily this was the only room the fire had destroyed, but there was still a lot of work to do. Suddenly Ryan called out.

"Got pieces of a malatov cocktail over here!"

The other three ran over and Horatio prodded through the pieces. Eric grimaced.

"She could have set the whole house off. She could of killed Gabrielle."

Horatio sighed as he bagged the broken glass.

"At least Gabrielle's safe now. With her gone, Hannah might lay off you two…."

This statement caused the team to all go silent. Eager to break the tension, Calleigh turned her thoughts to her daughter. She should be in New York by now…… She gave a little cry and fumbled in her pocket. She turned to Eric.

"I want to call, check she's ok."

He smiled.

"Sure. Let's go outside and you can call her. See how she's enjoying NYC."

The pair left Horatio and Ryan, making their way out into the garden, Calleigh frantically searching for the right number.

Mac lead Gabrielle into his office and motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, and he sat down opposite her in front of his big desk. He had just sat down when Adam Ross rushed in. Mac almost groaned out loud. The lab tech had a habit to go on and on without making a point.

"What is it Adam?"

The lab tech smiled.

"Got the results you asked for. Need to show you something in the lab though….." Just then he caught sight of Gabrielle.

"Oh sorry Mac. Didn't mean to disturb you."

Mac sighed and turned to Gabrielle.

"Do you mind? This won't take long."

She shook her head.

"I'll wait here."

Mac nodded, and followed Adam out.

For a few minutes Gabrielle sat twiddling her thumbs. At this point, Stella Bonasera rushed in. She opened her mouth to speak, then realized Mac wasn't there. Her sharp eyes immediately caught sight of Gabrielle. She frowned.

"Who are you?"

Gabrielle jumped up.

"Gabrielle Montana." When she saw this didn't register, she wrinkled her nose.

"Didn't Detective Taylor tell you I was coming?"

Stella shook her head. Her first thought was one she quickly pushed away. She doubted the girl had been fathered by Mac….. As if reading her thoughts, Gabrielle elaborated.

"I'm Horatio Caine's niece."

"Oh!" Stella smiled. She remembered the Miami Lieutenant well, he had come up to work with them a few times. Then she frowned again.

"Why are you here?"

Gabrielle smiled.

"Horatio sent me. It's a bit complex…. Basically my 'real' mother turned up wanting custody. My parents said no and things got complicated. She set our house on fire this morning."

When Stella's jaw dropped, she smiled.

"They're both ok, but Uncle Horatio thought she might leave us alone if I went away for a bit. Oh, both my parents are CSI's who work for him by the way. Just to make it harder to understand."

Stella's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into her curly hair.

"I didn't know Horatio was related to any of his team."

Gabrielle nodded.

"My dad was his wife's brother."

Stella nodded. She hadn't known Horatio was married, but then she hadn't seen him in months.

"Why did he send you here?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"He said he called Mac and he said he would find somewhere here for me to stay."

Stella smiled. Mac would come begging to his team soon, she could just tell. She knew he had no spare room, and she didn't know about the others. However she smiled at the girl.

"Do you know where Mac is now?"

The girl nodded.

"He went with someone called Adam."

Stella smiled.

"Good luck Mac." She muttered. Then she remembered

"I'm Stella by the way." Gabrielle nodded with a smile.

"He mentioned you."

Just then Lindsay Monroe joined them. She too raised her eyebrows when she saw Gabrielle.

"Who's this then?"

Stella grinned.

"It's a long story Lindsay. Don't get the poor girl to tell it again, she'll have to tell it to Hawkes and Danny later so wait till then. For now, all you need to know is her name." She turned to Gabrielle, who took her cue.

"Gabrielle Montana."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. Gabrielle smiled nervously back. Just then her phone began to beep, and she glanced at the screen. Frowning, she answered it.

"Mom? What's happened? Are you ok? Is Hannah back?"

On the other end Calleigh laughed. That was her daughter all right, always putting her first. Her eyes were brimming as she answered.

"We're fine. Just wanted to see how you're liking New York."

Gabrielle sighed.

"Oh. Yer, it's great here."

"They're all nice to you?"

"I haven't met them all yet mom! You guys go, shouldn't you be helping?"

Calleigh grinned.

"Ok, I'll call you later then."

"Bye mom."

Gabrielle slipped the phone back in her pocket. When she looked up, she saw Mac had come back and was in deep conversation with Stella and Lindsay. She sunk back onto her seat. It could be a long day.

Back in Miami, Calleigh had barely closed her phone when tears began to run down her face. Eric held her close.

"She's fine baby."

Calleigh's voice was muffled.

"She's all alone in New York City! That's hardly fine."

Eric smiled dropped a few notches.

"She's with people we trust Calleigh. Horatio vouched for Mac, he's a great guy."

Calleigh nodded, unconvinced.

Just then Ryan came out.

"Sorry guys, it's just we're off to the lab. Horatio's on the phone, there's a hotel up the road with a room for you. Grab a few bits and get going, you can come back tomorrow, the house will be ok."

The pair nodded, following Ryan back into the mess. Calleigh couldn't take her mind off her daughter. What was she doing? Was she ok? Eric's hand in her's gave her hope. She would see her daughter again and they could get back to their lives. She smiled. Back to the days before Hannah came into their lives.

**Chapter 6 - Exploring the lab**

Mac turned away from Stella and Lindsay to look at Gabrielle. She seemed a sweet enough girl. He decided he had better call the team together to discuss this. She would need a place to stay and someone to care for her. Before she had arrived, Horatio had briefed him a bit on her background, but not much. He wanted her to feel as safe as possible here in New York. He turned back to the others.

"Get Danny and Hawkes to meet us here ASAP ok?"

The pair nodded, both pulling out their cell phones. Mac turned back to the girl.

"Ok, my CSI's are on their way. I'm gonna find a place for you to stay with one of them alright?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"Good." He straightened up, and glanced at Stella and Lindsay, both of whom pointed to the door, where the other two CSI's were coming in. Danny walked with his usual confidence, hands in his pockets.

"What's up Mac? Got the call."

Mac smiled, motioning for Gabrielle to stand. She did.

"Everyone, this is Gabrielle Montana. She's Horatio Caine's niece, and she's gonna stay with us for a while."

The team all nodded and smiled at Gabrielle, who returned their smiles.

Mac continued.

"She does need a place to stay while she's here….. Does anyone have a spare room?"

Stella, Hawkes and Danny all shook their heads, but Lindsay nodded.

"I do." She smiled at the girl.

"That ok for you?"

The girl smiled nervously back at her.

"Thanks."

Mac nodded.

"So that's settled."

He turned to Lindsay.

"I'll leave her bags in here and you can pick them up later."

Lindsay nodded, then frowned at him.

"What's she going to do now? We're still on the clock till eight, and it's only five now."

Mac smiled.

"I'm sure she won't mind tagging along with you and Danny for a bit. After all, both her parents are CSI's. She knows how to act in the lab."

He turned to Gabrielle.

"Right?"

She nodded.

"I hang around the lab at home all the time."

Lindsay smiled.

"That's ok with me then. Danny?" She turned to the other CSI.

"That cool with you?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Passin' on the wisdom and stuff right?"

No-one said a word, but Lindsay struggled to hide her giggles as the three of them left Mac's office.

Calleigh and Eric dumped their bags on the floor as soon as they got into the small hotel room. Calleigh glanced at her watch. Eric spotted this and held onto her hand.

"She's fine. She would hate it if she knew you were worrying like this."

Calleigh sighed.

"You're right."

She grabbed one of their bags and began to unpack. Eric watched her for a few minutes before picking up the second bag and beginning to help.

When they were done Calleigh snatched her cell phone up from the bed and began to dial. Eric carefully prised the phone from her fingers and her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to know if she's ok."

He sighed.

"Just a quick call ok? She might be having a great time over there you know. We don't want to get in the way of her settling in."

Calleigh nodded, taking the phone back and punching in the number. Eric knew she had lied, she was just desperate to see if her daughter was ok. He sighed. After this was all over maybe they should all take a trip. Get away from Miami for a bit and relax without Calleigh having to worry. He listened as she talked to her daughter for half an hour before she passed him the phone. He put it to his ear.

"Hey dad!"

He smiled. It always made him happy to be called dad. It made him feel like a real father.

"So how are you?"  
He heard her laugh.  
"I'm great. Danny and Lindsay are showing me round the New York lab and it is so cool. They have stuff we don't have in Miami."  
Eric smiled. Only a kid like her would know what they did and didn't have.  
"Think there's anything up there we could do with?"  
"Not really. They do have a 3D bullet replicater, but I don't think it would be much use."  
"Why not?"  
"Well it only gives you relative size and stuff, and no strie. Plus it is only for bullets that you don't want to extract."  
Eric nodded to himself.  
"We have all the bullets we need down here I guess. So your mom said you have place to stay?"  
"Yer, I'm staying with Lindsay Monroe. She lives in the city ya'know."  
Eric laughed.  
"Well she works there so I figured that. Is she nice?"  
"Yer she's great. I'm helping her and Danny out with their case at the moment."  
Eric nodded.  
"Did you wanna get back to that?"   
"Yer. Say bye to mom for me ok?"  
He nodded.  
"I will."  
She hung up. 

Calleigh moved over to hug him.  
"See now you miss her don't you?"   
He sighed.  
"She sounded so happy, like she didn't even miss us."  
Calleigh smiled.  
"That's just her way of dealing with it. Maybe we should try it."  
He nodded.  
"But that won't make it hurt any less."  
She shrugged, making her way towards the bathroom to change.  
"Maybe, but I bet it will make her feel better."  
He nodded, she smiled and shut the door.

Gabrielle sighed, pushing her phone back into her pocket. Both Lindsay and Danny had gone to interrogation, she had opted to stay in the CSI's break room because she had been on the phone to her mom when they left. She wanted to play on her laptop, but it was in Mac's office with the rest of her bags. She was just debating whether to go and get it, when Stella walked in. She looked stressed, and had already started the coffee machine before she noticed Gabrielle. She frowned.

"Weren't you with Danny and Lindsay?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"I was on the phone to my mom and they had to go to an interrogation."

She glanced at her watch.

"They should be back soon."

Stella nodded. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl alone in the crime lab, but Danny and Lindsay were supposed to me looking after her. She smiled.

"Wanna come with me? I could do with a keen pair of eye to help me look through some photos." Then she had a thought.

"You will be ok with this right? It was a stabbing, quite a messy set of photos."

Gabrielle smiled.

"I'll be fine. I've seen dozens of those from my parent's back in Miami. You wouldn't believe how often they bring work home."

Then she shrugged.

"And I do spend a lot of time hanging around the lab anyway."

"Ok then," Stella smiled. Grabbing her coffee, she led the girl down the corridor to the layout room, which she had coated in photos from the crime scene.

Pulling on her lab coat, she gestured to invite the girl in, as she lingered in the doorway.

"Don't be a stranger! Just get looking, we're looking for anything in the apartment that could have been used as the murder weapon."

She tossed the girl a copy of the coroners report that gave a list of specifications for the weapon. She watched the girl's expression as she read, and was surprised to see her nodding to herself. She hadn't expected her to understand some of the jargon used in the report. When she had done, Gabrielle put the report back on the table.

"Right." She said. "So we're looking for a fairly blunt object, short enough to leave a wound track of 3 inches. Oh, and a distinctive shape at the hilt." She smiled.

"Did I miss anything?"

Stella shook her head wordlessly. She had figured the girl would know a bit, having two parent's and an uncle who were CSI's, but she hadn't expected this.

Gabrielle watched the CSI's expression with a smile of amusement. In truth, she spent more time at the lab than she did at school, and consequently had picked up almost as many skills as the average CSI. Satisfied with the effect her words had had on Stella, she picked up some of the photo's and began to thump through them. Stella quickly recovered, and also began to flick through the pictures. As they searched, neither really spoke. After a while Stella plonked her pile on the table and sighed.

"I got nothing."

Gabrielle was temped to agree, but then something in the photo in her hand caught her eye. She passed the photo over to Stella, having circled the object with a pen. Stella looked at the picture for a moment, then hit it in a fit of excitement.

"That's it!"

She ran to the door and began to shrug out of her lab coat. Then she turned to the girl.

"How did you spot that?"

The girl shrugged and smiled.

"A fresh set of eyes?"

Stella grinned, and hurried out.

Gabrielle smiled as she watched the woman leave. With a sigh, she began to gather up the various items strewn across the table. She piled all the photos together and checked all the evidence bags to ensure they were sealed. They were, so she packed them in along with the photos. Wrapping tape around the bow to seal it, she wondered what to do. She wasn't sure how long it would it would be before Danny and Lindsay got back, and it was evident that Stella had gone. Just as she thought this, Mac stuck his head round the door.  
"I hear you helped Stella close her case."  
Gabrielle nodded with a laugh.   
"I guess it just needed a fresh set of eyes."  
Mac smiled. He knew how often he had said that very thing to members of his team, so he guessed Horatio must do to. He looked at the girl quizzically.   
"Weren't you supposed to be with Danny and Lindsay?"  
She nodded.  
"They had an interrogation to go to at the same time my mom called, so I stayed behind. Then I ended up helping Stella."   
Mac nodded. He could see this girl could go far…… He wondered if she had ever considered taking up the same career as her parents…. He sighed. Maybe that was to clichéd. Just then the girl's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Where do you want the box taking?" she asked.  
He shook his head to clear it, then took the box from her.  
"I'll show you."  
She smiled and followed him out. 

Danny and Lindsay were on their way back to pick up the girl when they bumped into Stella. She was grinning like mad, and barley seemed to notice them.  
"Hey Stella!" Lindsay called over to her.   
Stella spun around.  
"Hey you guy's. Hear you wrapped your case."  
Danny smiled.  
"Yup, means we getta break outta here early. How you doin on your's?"  
Stella's smile began broader.  
"I just found the murder weapon!"  
The pair looked at her, astonished. Lindsay spoke first.  
"Where?"  
"In one of the photo's there's an item matching Sid's description. I'm off to get it form the house now."  
Then she slowed down a little.  
"Well I didn't technically find it……" She grinned.  
"The girl spotted it would you believe?! I asked her to help me, and she found it!"  
Stella was almost skipping as she left the pair alone.  
Lindsay smiled.  
"Guess we know who to go to for help round here!"  
Danny laughed.  
"Let's go find her. We're getting off now anyway, might as well all go out for pizza or something."  
Lindsay nodded.  
"That's a good way to welcome the kid to New York. Good old fashioned New York pizza!"  
The pair made there way back to the break room. 

Mac and Gabrielle had just walked into the break room, when they were joined by Danny and Lindsay. Danny turned to Mac.  
"We're gonna head off now Mac. We closed our case now, and Lindsay wants to show the girl a bit of New York before we head home."  
Mac nodded.  
"Bright and early tomorrow though you two. There's a pile of case files on my desk sky high waiting for you."  
Both Lindsay and Danny laughed.  
"We'll get right on that."   
Lindsay turned to the girl.  
"Ready to go?"  
She nodded.  
"Just gotta get my stuff."  
Lindsay smiled.  
"Ok we'll grab that on the way out."  
They all left Mac alone, chatting as they went.  
After they had gone he sighed, and retreated to his office. That paperwork wouldn't sort itself. 

When Eric woke the next morning, the first thing he thought was that the room looked strange. Sitting up he took a look around and remembered. He turned, seeing the absence of Calleigh's blonde hair on the pillow. He could hear the hiss of the shower and smiled as he looked at the clock. 7:30. He waited there for a few minutes and sure enough, Calleigh emerged from the bathroom, already fully dressed and read to go. She frowned.  
"Where you planning to get up today or not?"  
He grinned.  
"Thought we weren't on the clock till 9?"  
She sighed and perched on the edge of the bed.  
"I know, but if we head off by 8 then we can go take another look around the house."  
He looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Ryan said they had it covered." He climbed out of bed and strode over to the window. As he flung open the curtains to let in the beautiful morning sunshine, he turned again to speak to Calleigh. His eyes took in the look of horror and terror on her face, and he turned slowly back to face the window. Standing outside was Hannah. She was holding a knife, and had a vicious grin on her face.

**Chapter 7 - Safety in numbers?**

Eric backed away from the window as quickly as he could, his face matching the horrified look on Calleigh's. Both reached to the side where they had put their guns and drew them from their holsters. Hannah appeared to ignore this, as she drew closer to the window and leered at them through the glass. Calleigh re-holstered her gun with a strangled cry, and pulled her cell phone out. Within moments she had dialled 911. Hannah seemed to awake as she heard the approaching sirens, and darted away. Eric stood paralysed, gun still raised, until Frank Tripp bashed down their door.

"She just stood there. Never made a sound, just stood with that knife in her hand." Eric spoke huskily, as if Hannah had robbed him of his voice when she left. Frank nodded, taking note of these details on his notepad. Just then Horatio came over, flashing his badge at the officers and making his way into the small hotel room. He immediately rushed over to Calleigh.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"It was just a shock ya'know? We thought we'd be safe here….." She trailed off and Horatio grimaced.

"Ok we're gonna put both of you under twenty four hour surveillance alright? Hannah isn't coming anywhere near you again until it's in front of a jury."

Her face turned up to him, a blank look on her face. He elaborated.

"She's stalking you now Calleigh. We can get her for that. And the arson if we can prove it…."

She nodded at him, then straightened up.

"We should get back to work."

Horatio looked at her.

"No Calleigh. Neither of you are working until it's safe. Hannah's an unstable psychopath and neither of you are safe until she is out of reach. You're going into protection and that's it."

She shook her head.

"Horatio, I have never so much as taken a sick day in my life, I stayed on the job when Hank Kerner came after me and I will do the same now."

Horatio bowed his head slightly.

"No ma'am, but with all due respect, I think this is the time to think about yourself." He looked up.

"I'm sure Eric would agree."

She shook her head again.

"No Horatio."

He bowed his head again, but then a thought struck him and he straightened up.

"Then do it for your daughter."

This statement caused Calleigh to stop gathering her things and look up. She sighed with resignation on her face.

" Alright."

Horatio smiled, satisfied, and began to escort her out. After putting both her and Eric in a squad car to be taken to a safe house, he turned to Frank.

"What did we get Frank?"

Frank Tripp sighed.

"Not a lot to go on Horatio. Hannah didn't really do anything criminal, and in any case we have no way to find her."

Horatio raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Frank sighed again.

"She was a Cuban immigrant, no data on her at all. Not even ICE because she got out that hospital before they caught her. Not even a last name to go on in any database."

Horatio nodded sadly.

"She's in the wind Frank, She's in the wind."

As Calleigh entered the house, she sighed. It was nothing like her own place, with it's simple furniture, the house was evidently saved for the purpose of keeping people safe, not happy. Eric noticed her discomfort and put his arm round her.

"It's not for long right? Just till we get her Calleigh. Then we can go back to our old life."

Calleigh sighed and shrugged off his arm.

"But what if it doesn't come together huh?!" She gestured around her.

"I don't want to spend my whole life in hiding!"

She threw herself onto the dark couch. Eric put down the bags he was carrying and sat down beside her. He knew she was crying as she pressed her head into his arm. He held her close.

"Don't worry Calleigh. If they can't find her, then we will."

**Chapter 8 - Memories**

Having spent well over an hour in the local pizza place with Danny and Lindsay, Gabrielle was glad when they parted ways and she and Lindsay made their way to Lindsay's apartment. Once they had found her keys, Lindsay flung open the door, then bent down to retrieve one of Gabrielle's bags that she had put down. She nodded at the girl.

"Go on in!"

Gabrielle grabbed some of her bags and went into the apartment. It was quite simple, but homely. She stood for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Lindsay breezed through the open door, dumping the bags on the floor and flinging her keys on the side. She smiled.

"Don't be a stranger! I don't know how long you're staying, but you might as well make yourself at home."

Gabrielle smiled back. She liked Lindsay, and the CSI seemed quite free and easy. She too put her bags down. Lindsay had by now migrated over to the sofa, where she was engaged in undoing her shoes. Her air was a relaxed one, and Gabrielle felt comfortable enough to go perch beside her. Once they had both finished, Lindsay straightened up.

"Better show you where you'll be sleeping," she smiled, leading the way to a small room off the main living area.

When they walked in, Gabrielle was amazed. The room was cosy, and looked similar to her room back home. She voiced this opinion to Lindsay, who grinned.

"At least you'll feel at home then." She nodded at the bags they had brought in.

"Why don't you get this stuff in drawers, while I go fix us a cup of cocoa?"

Gabrielle smiled, nodded and Lindsay left her alone.

Once she was in the kitchen, Lindsay began to think She could tell she was going to get on well with the teenager, but something niggled at the back of her brain. She had got a bit of info on the girl off of Mac, but it was clear he didn't know much more than he had told them. She wondered if she should give Horatio a call herself. Not that she was suspicious of the girl, but she was keen to have a little information on her, so she knew what subjects she should tread lightly on. She was just reaching for the phone, when Gabrielle wandered in to join her. For a moment there was an awkward silence where all that could be heard was the kettle boiling.

Lindsay cleared her throat and began to grab two mugs. To her surprise, the girl began to help, running to get the kettle that had just finished boiling and the milk out the fridge. Lindsay smiled as they both grabbed the steaming mugs and sat back on the sofa.

"So." she said. The girl looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

Lindsay looked at her for a moment.

"Well, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together so maybe we should get to no each other."

"Okaaaay."

Lindsay grinned.

"Don't worry, there are no wrong answers! I'll start right?"

The girl nodded, and Lindsay started.

Half an hour later, the pair were laughing and joking together like sisters. There was no longer uncomfortable silences, they were now filled with giggles and laughter. Gabrielle smiled. It was like being home again. Home again.

After a restless night of 'sleep' Calleigh rose early. Her heart dropped when she saw her surroundings, and the events of the past few days flooded back. She shook Eric awake, just to listen to him grumble. The one thing she could still rely on. Pulling on her clothes, she took a look around. The house was still dull, but she had a nagging sensation that she knew it. Then it hit her. It wasn't the same house, but some of the characteristics jumped out at her. The boarded windows, the lack of furniture. Her memories of last year came flooding back. The day of terror she had spent trapped in a small room, just her daughter for company. Watching the girl being hit, shot and left unconscious. Her own screams filled her head, as she spun around at the slightest sound, expecting to feel a damp cloth over her mouth and the sickly stench of chloroform.

"Hey!"

A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed out loud.

"Get off me!" she shouted pulling away in terror, she could almost feel the gun barrel, again, pressed to her head.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!"

She turned to see who it was, and almost collapsed when she saw Eric's face.

"Oh, its you."

He frowned.

"Who did you expect?"

She shook her head, hand on her forehead she stumbled back to sit on the bed. She didn't know how to explain what was going on. How all her memories haunted her. She wasn't sure where to turn to anymore. As Eric sat beside her, she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. She had forced herself to forget about all this the day they had pulled themselves together as a family. Her thoughts wandered to her daughter. How lonely she must be, alone in a new place. Eric's voice brought her back to earth.

"It's gonna be fine Calleigh. It's gonna be fine."

To her surprise he pulled her away from him.

"Give me ten, then we'll get going."

Her eyes were still wet as she stared at him.

"Where?"

He pulled her to her feet.

"Horatio can't find Hannah, so we will. This is my family, and I won't let some crazy women take that away."

Calleigh shook her head.

"You don't have to protect us…."

"I do!"

Eric was so angry, he hit the wall with his fist.

"It's my job Calleigh, and it's something that I just have to do ok?"

She nodded, understanding at last.

"Lets go for it."

Wandering into the New York city crime lab the next morning, Gabrielle knew she was catching a few peoples eyes. She was used to it. She knew how it went, it was like her mom always said, the lab is like high school, word travels fast. Everyone would have heard by now that Horatio Caine's niece was in the city for some sort of protection. She sighed, and followed Lindsay into Mac's office.

When they walked in, Mac seemed in a hurry to hide the box on his desk, the contents of which were strewn all over his. One of the photo's had slipped onto the floor and Gabrielle bent to pick it up. As she looked at it, memories surged back. The photo showed the room she had spent hours imprisoned in, alone and scared. Glancing at the box as she handed the photo wordlessly to Mac, she saw the words on it:

'Miami Dade Crime Lab, Florida.

Case number: 2834-289

Date: 27/03/2006

Calleigh Duquesne and Gabrielle Montana.

Kidnap/Ransom.'

She looked up at Mac and Lindsay, both of whom seemed to be holding their breath. For a moment she looked straight past them, into the past, remembering that day. Her hand instinctively reached to the scar on her arm, a token of the experience. She could still hear the bullets bouncing of the walls as she ran, hear Calleigh's voice screaming her name, the pounding of her own blood in her ears.

She shook herself hard before allowing her eyes to met Mac's. She couldn't let him know what had happened that day. The memories still haunted her, scars branded forever, the ones that would never heal. Mac cleared his throat.

"If it helps, you weren't supposed to see that."

She smiled weakly at him.

"Just brought back some bad memories ya'know?"

Then she frowned.

"Why is it here?"

Mac smiled sheepishly.

"I had it sent over when I heard you were coming. I wanted to familiarize myself with the original case, try and make some sense of what happened so we won't make you feel uncomfortable by asking questions. I would have the other file as well, but that's an active case."

Her head shot up.

"What other file?"

"The one Horatio has been using to record everything Hannah has done. Burning the house down, threatening your mom and dad…."

Behind Gabrielle, Lindsay mad a slashing motion with her hand, and Mac stopped. Gabrielle had already taken in the information.

"She threatened them?"

Mac nodded.

The girl seemed to visibly shrink. Lindsay put her arm round the girl's shoulders.

"I think that's enough digging in the past for today." Shaking her head at Mac as she left, she steered the girl out of Mac's office and down the corridor to meet Stella.

Having slipped out without any difficulty, Calleigh and Eric made their way back to their own house. Eric had figured that this would be the first place Hannah would look for them. When they got there, they could see he'd been right.

Hannah stood near their front door pacing up and down. The pair approached her with caution. Calleigh became very aware of the fact neither of them were armed. Eric had insisted on it.

"It's more informal. We don't want her to feel threatened." He had said. Calleigh had struggled not to laugh.

"No of course not!" she had replied sarcastically

Now, standing by the house, Calleigh knew who felt threatened. And it sure as hell wasn't Hannah.

**Chapter 9 - Secrets and Sacrifices **

"Finally dare to show your faces then?" Hannah jeered as the pair approached. Eric held up his hands.

"We're not here to fight you Hannah. We want a civilized conversation." He indicated the lack of gun riding on his hip.

"And we want to do it without violence."

Calleigh nodded vigorously when Hannah turned on her.

"That's right. We just want what's best for our daughter."

Instantly, she knew she had said the wrong thing. Hannah's face reddened, and she narrowed her eyes at Calleigh.

"She's NOT your daughter!" she yelled.

Calleigh began to back away, but Eric grabbed her arm. He turned to give her a comforting look, before turning back to Hannah. Hannah looked at them both loathing in her eyes.

"I'm tired of playing games." She said, an evil glint in her eye.

Without any warning she yanked a gun from the pocket of her coat. Before Calleigh or Eric had the chance to recover, Hannah reached forward and snatched Calleigh's arm.

She pulled Calleigh towards her, then pressed the barrel of the gun to her head.

For a moment, no-one said a word. Eric broke the silence.

"Hannah!"

She looked at him, seemed to almost look through him.

He held up his hands again.

"Let it go Hannah." He indicated the gun in her hand.

"Just put it down. Nothings happened yet, if you put it on the ground now, you can still walk away Hannah. If you do this, you'll never see Gabrielle again. You know that. So just let it go."

For a moment Hannah looked at him. Eric thought he knew that look. A heart of ice melting. This dream was shattered when she snorted.

"You think you can get rid of me like that? I'm not an idiot, I will get my daughter by any means necessary."

Eric nodded.

"But we asked for no violence Hannah."

Hannah smiled viciously.

"But I never agreed."

With that she began to pull Calleigh away, pulling her with her into the ruined depths of their once lovely home.

After leaving Gabrielle with Stella, Lindsay made her way back to Mac's office. Over the last day she had grown close to the girl, and knew how much it must have hurt her to see Mac looking through her life like that. She sighed, and burst into the office.

To her surprise, Mac was stood up, almost as if he was waiting for her. He smiled weakly.

"I expected you would come back."

Lindsay nodded.

"How could you do that to her?! You know how hard it is on her, alone here without any of her family. I know tact isn't your strong point Mac, but she's still a kid."

Mac stood and took this, without answering.

When Lindsay had run out of steam, he cut in.

"I never meant for her to see it you know Lindsay. It's a good job she didn't see the other file I have."

Lindsay frowned at him.

"What other file?"

Mac sighed again.

"I have all of her fostering record here." He held up a brown file. It was very thick.

"This kid's life sucks. I've seen stuff about every family she's ever lived with, everything that happened there."

Lindsay's stunned look forced him to continue.

"She spent two years with a family who beat her up Lindsay! These people let her stay there for two years before they got her a new home!"

Lindsay hung her head.

"Do you think she remembers it?"

Mac shook his head.

"She was only six when she left that family."

Lindsay looked up, and her eyes were filled with anger.

"How can people do that to a child!"

Mac shrugged.

"Just don't tell her ok Lindsay?"

Lindsay thought. As much as she felt a loyalty to the girl, she also knew some things were better off not knowing. She nodded, and walked out without a word. Gabrielle realized something had happened when Lindsay walked into the layout room to join her and Stella. The young CSI's face looked hardened, as though she was trying not to cry. When she spoke, however, not an ounce of emotion showed in her voice.

"So what are we doing them?"

Stella grinned, she had also noticed Lindsay's discomfort, knowing better than to ask. "Photographs from a two year old case."

Lindsay grimaced.

"We got stuck with the backlog?!"

"'Fraid so."

Gabrielle grinned as she reached for one of the photos.

"Then we'd better get started, coz it's getting older by the second."

The two women nodded, and reached over to grab photos themselves. Stella noticed Lindsay regularly glancing at the girl as they worked. She would ask her about it later, when the time was right. Calleigh was terrified. She could hear Hannah's laboured breathing as she was pulled through the debris, gun barrel still pressed firmly to her head. She could her Eric's voice, as he called after them. She could feel the memories again. Stirring in the back of her mind, filling her with a new terror. She was going to die. Suddenly Hannah stopped.

Pushing Calleigh to the ground, she backed away a few steps. Calleigh didn't dare to move. She sat still. She felt alone and afraid, a repeat of what had happened over a year ago. But it still haunted her. She was all alone this time. All alone.

As soon as Calleigh and Hannah had disappeared into the house, Eric pulled out his cell phone. Dialling as quickly as he could, his fingers slipping on the keys, he called Horatio. He explained what they had done, how stupid and gullible they had been. Horatio sighed. "I'm on my way." Having sent Gabrielle to get a soda, Stella turned to Lindsay.

"What's going on?"

Lindsay looked at her with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you tore off back to Mac? The way you look at that kid now like see might disappear any minute? The fact that your eyes are full of some sort of rage?"

She took a moment to breathe.

"Did I miss anything there Lindsay?"

Lindsay sighed, looking up at Stella.

"When we went into Mac's office this morning he had her kidnap case file on his desk."

Stella squirmed.

"Ouch."

Lindsay nodded.

"She caught sight of one of the photos Stella. I could see it in her eyes, she remembered everything."

"Why did you go back to Mac?"

Lindsay smiled slightly.

"I went to yell at him for letting her go through that."

"And?" Stella encouraged her. She knew there was more.

Lindsay sighed.

"He has her foster records too. This kid went to hell and back Stella. She had to stay for two years with a family that hit her!"

Stella bit her lip.

"No kid should have to go through that."

Lindsay nodded. Stella opened her mouth to speak again, but then Gabrielle came back in. Stella nodded to herself as they got back to work. Some things just didn't need sharing.

After making the call to Horatio, Eric went into the house. He knew it was stupid, knew it wasn't safe, but his heart was telling him what to do. He crept quietly towards the kitchen, were he could hear Calleigh's terrified sobs.

He could hear the sirens approaching, hear Horatio's voice calling him. His thoughts were elsewhere, concentrating his every being on Calleigh. He heard something scrape on the floor, heard her pleading Hannah to let her go.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Horatio standing behind him. Horatio's face told him what he was about to do was not going to work. He shook his head and ignored him.

Eric ran into the kitchen, just in time to see Hannah pull Calleigh to her feet and press the gun to her head. For a split second he blinked. It was then that he heard the shot ring out from Hannah's gun.

**Chapter 10 – Officer Down**

He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to see what had happened.   
He didn't dare, was afraid of what he might see.  
He heard a scuffle, and someone moaning in pain. Then he heard his name.   
"Eric!"  
He recognized the voice, but it couldn't be right.  
"Eric!"  
More urgent this time.

He cracked open an eyelid, his mind filled with what he might see. He saw Calleigh's limp form on the floor. But her eyes were open. He glanced down and saw blood flowing from a wound in her leg. She called to him again, and this time he ran to her side with relief.   
"I thought you were dead!"  
She smiled weakly, wincing with the pain.  
"She heard the sirens and thought better of it, I guess."  
Eric smiled.  
"I'm glad she did. I'm glad she did." 

Then the paramedics swarmed into the building, lifting Calleigh onto a stretcher, putting pressure on her wound. Eric wouldn't let go of her hand. He followed her into the ambulance, holding her hand till they arrived at Dade Memorial. There he only let go when she was rushed into surgery. 

He sighed heavily as he sat down to wait. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't know what to do, where to go. Then he straightened up. He had to concentrate on Calleigh now. Calleigh and his daughter. 

Horatio sighed as he watched the couple get into the ambulance. He knew they had gone after Hannah hoping for a compromise, but knew at this point that would never happen. Hannah was to goal oriented, focused on what she wanted. She wouldn't go without a fight. 

Grabbing his kit, he entered the ruined house for the second time. The area had all been cordoned off, the familiar yellow tape flapping in the light breeze. Ryan joined him, and the pair began to inspect the area for any sign of Hannah's presence. 

After an hour, Horatio straightened up, pulling his gloves off with a snap. Ryan looked at him.  
"There's nothing."  
Horatio nodded.  
"She didn't leave a thing behind Ryan."  
Ryan almost nodded, but then he stopped.  
"She may be sneaky, but she isn't smart Horatio. She won't have ditched the gun, and Calleigh is having the bullet removed right now."  
Horatio smiled for the first time.  
"Then lets get over to Dade Memorial." 

When they arrived, they immediately spotted Eric in the waiting room. He jumped up when he saw them.  
"You here for the bullet?"   
Ryan nodded.  
"She's not out yet?"  
Eric shook his head with a sigh.  
"I need to phone Gabrielle, tell her what happened. I don't want Calleigh to tell her, but I don't know how..."  
Horatio nodded.  
"That's understandable." He held his hand out.  
"Give me the phone, I'll tell her."   
Eric smiled with relief, and passed him the cell phone.  
Horatio walked away from the pair, pushing a button on the speed dial. 

Stella, Lindsay and Gabrielle were just packing everything into boxes, when a phone began to go off. Gabrielle quickly pulled her phone out, and accepted the call.  
"Hello?"  
Stella and Lindsay smiled at her, and continued to pack up.  
"Hi Gabrielle!"   
The girl relaxed.  
"Hi Uncle Horatio."  
She frowned  
"What's going on?"  
She heard Horatio sigh.   
"There's been a bit of a problem with Hannah."   
Gabrielle held her breath.  
"Your mother's been shot Gabrielle."  
"WHAT!?!"  
Horatio chuckled.   
"Don't worry, she's gonna be fine. It's not serious."   
Gabrielle however, shook her head.  
"It is. If it wasn't for me this would never have happened."  
She took a deep breath.  
"I'm coming back to Miami."  
Horatio's voice became serious again.  
"No. It isn't safe here. If Hannah finds out you're back, she will get even worse. She may try to hurt you."  
"I don't care! I want to see my mom!"   
Horatio sighed. He could see she would not see sense. She was headstrong, just like Calleigh.  
"Put Mac on the phone."   
"He's not here."  
Horatio sighed with exasperation.   
"Then someone who's in charge of you, someone high up." 

Sulkily, Gabrielle handed the phone to Stella, who greeted Horatio with a worried tone. She had realized something was wrong.  
"Hello?"   
"Stella, don't let her leave New York."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her mother has just been shot. Having her here will only make matters worse. She's going to run at the first chance she gets, don't let her out of your sight ok?"   
Stella nodded.  
"Alright then." She put the phone down, and handed it back to Gabrielle, who looked up at her.  
"I'm going to Miami."  
Stella shook her head.  
"No you are not. Horatio says you need to stay here, and frankly I agree with him. He only wants what's best for you."  
The hurt look she received hit her hard. However, she agreed with the Lieutenant. It was safer for the girl here, in New York. 

Lindsay looked at the pair, unsure of what was going on. Stella didn't explain, but pushed the two of them to the break room. 

There they met up with Danny.  
"Hey!" He greeted them all.   
Lindsay flashed him a smile, but Stella's face was set.   
"Gabrielle, stay here with Danny for a bit okay?"   
Danny looked at Stella, but her face gave nothing away. As she pulled Lindsay out the room she hissed in Danny's ear.  
"Do not let her out of your sight!"  
She hurried out, leaving a confused Danny, and pulling an equally confused Lindsay after her. 

Eric sighed with relief when Horatio hung up the phone and came back over.   
"Is she okay? How did she take it?"  
Horatio grimaced.  
"She wants to come back to Miami. She thinks her being here will get Hannah to leave. She thinks Hannah will go if she can have her."  
Eric was stunned for a moment.  
"What did you do?"  
Horatio shrugged.  
"Not much we can do from here, but I made sure our friends in New York know, they are keeping an eye on her."  
Eric nodded.  
"That's good to know."  
Together they sat, watching the sun shining, as they waited for Calleigh to come out.

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked, as Stella pulled her down the corridor.  
"Mac." Stella said. "He needs to know what's going on."  
Lindsay nodded, now following Stella with more purpose.

They burst into Mac's office, and he jumped in surprise. It only took the pair a few moments to explain it to Mac. When they both stopped, he smiled.  
"Alright then. All we have to do is keep an eye on the girl right?"  
Stella nodded.  
"Then were is she?" Mac asked.  
Lindsay and Stella laughed.  
"With Danny." They said in unison.  
Mac raised an eyebrow.  
"Well maybe you should go join them. We don't want to condemn the poor girl do we?"  
Lindsay and Stella didn't answer, they were already out the door.

Gabrielle knew that the CSI's were watching her. She could tell from the minute Stella had hung up the phone. She sighed. She loved New York already, but her mom was hurt and she needed to be there for her. She was just about to tell Danny she was off to get a drink, When Stella and Lindsay burst back through the door. 

Great. Now she would never get away. She grabbed a magazine from her bag and slouched in her seat. She watched and listened carefully as the three of them had a hurries discussion before coming over. So now Danny knew the plan too. Getting home just got a whole lot harder.

It was one o'clock when Calleigh finally came out of surgery. The three of them crowded into her small room, desperate to see how she was. She grinned groggily at them.  
"Hey." Eric said, stroking her hair.  
"Are you okay?"  
She smiled weakly.  
"Oh yer I'm just fine after being shot!"  
Eric smiled back. 

It took half an hour for Horatio and a detective to finish taking not of the events, and leave the couple in peace. 

For over an hour Eric sat beside her, as she slept. The doctors said she could go home tomorrow, but he had laughed. Where was home anymore?

**Chapter 11 - New York Minute**

After a restless night at the hospital, Calleigh and Eric were finally able to leave. At Horatio's request, they received a police escort back to the safe house, where they were left again in peace. Horatio spoke to them before he left.

"Now this time, please stay here."

He gave them a good natured smile.

"I have enough to do today without having to rescue you two again."

Eric smiled.

"No way. We won't leave this time." He hugged Calleigh to him.

"I won't risk her again."

Horatio nodded, and walked out the door.

Finally alone, Calleigh allowed her head to rest on Eric's shoulder. The whole experience had been pretty tiring. He hugged her close.

"It's ok now. We're safe, and we aren't going to look for danger again."

She nodded sleepily, before drifting back into sleep.

After spending the whole day with her every move being watched, Gabrielle was pleased to get back to Lindsay's apartment. Throughout the day, she had formulated a plan, and would put it into action once Lindsay was asleep.

Once they had eaten, and gotten into to bed, the CSI had drifted off quickly. Gabrielle grinned as she sneaked into Lindsay's room to check. Yes, she was sound asleep.

Quickly, Gabrielle dressed, and packed a small knapsack. She could have the rest of her things sent on later. She wrote a hurried note, leaving it on the side as she left. She closed the door quietly behind her, and began to make her way down the stairs.

Around four o'clock, Lindsay Monroe woke up. She groaned as she looked at the time, but pulled herself out of bed. She knew if she didn't get up now, she would never get up. Her first thought was to check on Gabrielle, and she wandered over to the girl's room. Sleepily she looked around. Even half asleep, she knew that those bags shouldn't be there.

She ran to the bed and yanked back the covers. Sure enough, it was empty. Cursing, she raced to the phone. Her first thought was to call Mac, but then she reconsidered, punching buttons as fast as she could. She was greeted by someone who was more awake than she was.

"Hello?"

"Stella, It's Lindsay."

Stella was immediately alert.

"What is it Lindsay? It's 4am!"

Lindsay groaned again.

"She's gone."

Stella stood for a moment, dumbstruck. She knew better than to ask again, she knew she had heard right. Hurriedly, she punched a button on her own phone, and with in moments, Mac had joined the conversation.

It took Lindsay only a few seconds to tell them what she knew. As she spoke, she looked around, and spotted a piece of paper on the floor. She sighed as she read it aloud.

'I have gone to Miami. Thank you for all you have done. - Gabrielle'

Mac groaned when he heard.

"Any idea when she might have left?"

Lindsay thought.

"Most likely when I fell asleep."

"So?"

"About 11pm."

"Right." Mac said. "Someone call the other two, get them up. I'll call the precinct, and have some cars sent down. I'll also have an alert opened at the airport. Everybody get down there as soon as you can, I have no idea when the next plane leaves, or how she will get on it, but I know she'll try."

Both Lindsay and Stella agreed, and hung up.

Gabrielle sighed as she looked around the terminal. She knew she was getting funny looks from some of the other people waiting, but who cared? She kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact. The next flight she could board to Miami wasn't till 7am, so she had to keep a low profile, just in case Lindsay had gotten up early.

With a sigh she pulled out her I-pod, flicking through the songs. She spotted one of her favourites and cranked up the volume. She was so busy, she never saw the two police officers as they entered the terminal.

It had taken the four of them just a few minutes to get down to the airport. Mac had driven, the others being to sleepy to care. Just as they pulled into the car park, Stella's phone rang. She yanked it out.

"Bonasera. Oh great. Keep an eye on her okay? Thanks."

She hung up.

"They spotted a girl matching her description waiting in the terminal for a flight to Miami."

Lindsay nodded.

"That'll be her."

Together they all made their way indoors. Mac had worried thoughts. If it wasn't her, what would he tell Horatio? He had promised to look after her, and now look what had happened. He sincerely hoped they had found the right kid, he didn't want that hanging over him for the rest of his life. He sighed, following the others in, watching all the heads turn. It didn't bother him. They had a job to do.

**Chapter 12 - Crash World**

Eric allowed Calleigh to sleep until noon before he tried to wake her. He could see she was still sleepy, though she still smiled as she got up. They sat together for almost fifteen minutes before they spoke. Neither was sure where to start, what to say about the events of the past day.

Eventually Eric plucked up all his courage to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Calleigh looked at him puzzled.

"What? Why are you sorry? You didn't shoot me."

Eric sighed, looking down at the ground.

"It was my fault we were even there, my fault she had the chance to do what she did. If I hadn't insisted on trying to be the hero….." He trailed off, unsure of the effect his words were having. To his surprise Calleigh moved closer, her hand slipping into his.

"It's okay." She said, her southern accent pronounced. Eric smiled a little, allowing her words to wash over him, as if the past few days were just a dream. They sat like that, holding hands, wrapped together, as if letting go would mean letting go of their old life. As if the possibility of normality would slip away, just like Gabrielle had.

As the CSI team entered the terminal, it was immediately clear that they were in the right place. Not one of them doubted that the girl was Gabrielle. Mac and Stella exchanged a look, unspoken words. Mac nodded to the rest of the team, indicating for them to take up posts around the terminal.

Mac was only too aware of the other passengers watching them. Afterwards this may take some explaining. He sighed, as he went to stand by the exit. He watched Stella approach the girl. It was her call now.

Stella crossed the terminal with purpose in her strides. As she walked, she thought up a back-up plan in her head. She just hoped there would not be need of it.

As she sat just beside the girl, she realized why she had not spotted any of the police presence. She could just see the buds in the girl's ears and a pink I-pod in her lap. When she listened carefully, she could hear the strains of a song. She recognized the tune - _Crash World_. She smiled to herself. It seemed fitting for the situation. She took a deep breath - and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

With her headphones turned right up, Gabrielle could hear very little of what was going on around her. She glanced at her watch. Five am. She sighed. Still two hours before she could get on a plane, and even longer before she could get home.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, her heart almost stopped. Stella. Without even stopping to pull out her headphones, Gabrielle ran. She ran across the terminal and towards one of the exits. She thought she heard Stella call after her, but didn't stop. They couldn't ruin it now.

As she shot through the door, she felt someone grab her wrist. Try as she might, she couldn't shake them off, so looked up. It was a mistake. Danny looked back at her. He gave her a meaningful look.

"You going somewhere?"

She sighed.

"Not anymore."

He grinned.

"Good."

Without letting go, he pulled her through, outside to where the rest of the team was waiting.

"What were you thinking?!" Stella asked as they made their way back to the crime lab. Gabrielle just shrugged. Stella rolled her eyes. Lindsay took a different approach.

"Why did you go to the airport?"

Her soft voice, full of sorrow and concern caused Gabrielle to relent slightly.

"I just wanted to see my mom. I just wanted to see her……." She trailed off, unsure if she should continue. Lindsay laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but the best thing to do for your mom now is to stay here. I know she would feel better if she knew you were safe."

In the driver's seat Stella rolled her eyes again. Although she admired Lindsay getting anything out of the girl, she had to admit her method was flawed. Yes, they did need to treat the girl with a degree of caution, but babying her was _not _a good plan. They didn't want her thinking they were a pushover. However, she kept this opinion to herself as they made their way up to join the others on the 35th floor.

Horatio had a plan. Granted, it wasn't the most sophisticated plan in the world, but it would do the job. It was clear to him that Hannah would always go back to Eric and Calleigh's house. Admiring her handiwork perhaps? In any case, he knew chances were she would head back there. All he had to do was wait…………

**Chapter 13 - Freedom Flight**

Horatio had sat with the officers on stakeout for days. Even he was getting ready to pack it in, when he saw a dark figure approach the house. He recognized the profile, nudging the officer beside him. Within moments, several squad cars descended on the figure.

Horatio was the first to look at the face, and for the first time in over a week, he smiled a real smile.

Gabrielle sighed, flinging the paper in her hand to the ground. When they had got back, Mac had carefully explained to her the repercussions of what she had done.

"Imagine what your uncle would say if he knew we lost you! And you panicked every New Yorker waiting for that plane when we had to remove you!"

She groaned. Lindsay had been as nice as pie to her, even though she had probably gotten into more trouble. She had been forced to promise to stay in sight, and had grudgingly agreed. The last thing she needed was for her hosts to panic again.

Her cell went off with a chirp and everyone in the room turned to look at her. Quickly she dragged it out her pocket and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

Calleigh's voice answered.

"Gabrielle?"

"Mom!?"

Gabrielle leapt up in excitement. She could hear Calleigh's voice, but it sounded choked.

"Are you alright?"

Calleigh smiled.

"Never better."

For half an hour they talked, then Calleigh had another call to take.

"I'll call later ok?"

Gabrielle smiled.

"Okay mom."

The line clicked, and they were cut off once more.

Calleigh sighed as she accepted the call. Normally she would have ignored the call to talk to her daughter, but the screen said Horatio, so she knew it was urgent.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, It's Horatio."

"What's up?" Calleigh asked, idly thumbing through a magazine. Horatio answered as though the news had been eating him up.

"We got her."

Calleigh jumped up.

"WHAT!?!"

Right then Eric rushed in, a scared look on his face. When he saw she was alone he relaxed and walked over. She pressed a hand over the mouthpiece and smiled broadly at him.

"They found Hannah."

His jaw dropped, and he snatched the phone. Horatio told them both what had gone down, and they hugged each other in delight. Then a thought crept into Calleigh's head.

"Can we call her?"

Horatio didn't need an explanation.

"Go for it." He said, and ended the call.

Calleigh pushed the buttons as fast as she could, desperate to share the news.

Gabrielle frowned when her phone went off for a second time. Lindsay looked over at her, she had just come from Mac's office.

"I think you should get that." She said, a cryptic smile on her face.

Gabrielle pulled out the phone.

"Mom?"

"It's over sweetie."

Gabrielle frowned again.

"What do you mean? Are you ok?"

Calleigh grinned.

"Oh yes. You can come home baby. She's been caught. We're safe again."

Gabrielle was so shocked she couldn't speak. Calleigh babbled on, but she didn't hear a word. She was frantically gathering her things, grabbing her bags. Eventually she found her voice and said one thing.

"I'm on my way."

Switching her phone off, she ran toward the apartment door. Lindsay was making dinner and called to her.

"What are you doing?"

Gabrielle stopped and smiled at her.

"I can go home. They got her."

Lindsay looked at her for a moment, trying to spot the lie. Then her face broke out and she hugged the girl.

"Good luck." She said, grabbing her coat and some bags and following the girl out into the city.

Calleigh shut off her own phone and hugged Eric. For a moment they allowed themselves to sink into each others arms, letting the news wash over both of them. Then they raced out the door, driving as fast as possible to the Miami International Airport. It didn't matter that they would have to wait for hours, just seeing their daughter's face would make it all worth it.

After saying tearful goodbyes to the New York CSI's, Gabrielle was taken to the airport. She was just in time to catch a flight to Miami, and leapt on the plane. She didn't look back. She never wanted to.

Waiting at the terminal gates several hours later, Calleigh and Eric searched the seething crowds. It was Calleigh who spotted her, and the pair shouted over. She didn't seem to hear them, but then looked up.

For weeks after, Calleigh swore that the whole of Miami International Airport heard Gabrielle scream as she ran to see her parents. When they all held each other, Calleigh heard music float from one of Gabrielle's headphones, no wonder she hadn't heard them. She smiled as she recognized the tune - May Angels Lead you in. She smiled as she rocked her daughter in her arms. Angels had indeed lead them all to each other.

It took them nearly a month to get back to normal. After the house had had a new kitchen put it, Calleigh had insisted on making sure all the smoke damage was gone before they moved back in. She didn't want any reminders of what had happened. The hole in her leg had healed, but there were some scars that would not. If the last year had taught Calleigh anything, it was to not hide these scars. Every day she thanked her lucky stars for the life she had. The life that Hannah had tried to take from her. Hannah was in jail now - attempted murder, arson, the list was endless. Gabrielle had been affected very little by the experience, other than developing a trifle of what Eric called 'worry syndrome'. Often Calleigh took ten calls a day from her, wanting to know if she was alright. At least life was back to normal now. Well, as normal as it got around the Miami-Dade Crime lab.

The End

Pg 45


End file.
